Such a contact arrangement is known, for example, by the RF contacts of an RJ45 socket. These RF contacts are mechanically and electrically connected to a printed circuit board. In this case, the RF contacts are sprung in order to produce a sufficiently effective electrical contact despite certain tolerances of the sockets and plugs. For reasons of electrical transmission properties, it is endeavored to select the contacts to be as short as possible. On the other hand, the contacts need to be sufficiently long such that they spring to a sufficient extent to compensate for tolerances and to produce sufficient contact force.
Against the background of this prior art, the invention is based on the technical problem of providing an electrical contact arrangement which has good electrical transmission properties and nevertheless is sufficiently sprung.